Room of Angel
by Nusaka
Summary: It’s almost romantic, the way he thinks of her. Darkish Gaahina oneshot.


_Room of Angel_

_So pretty, too bad they wiped her blood away; she looked so pretty._ Shukaku murmured within his head, the sand shifting with his call, and Gaara stood over the hospitalized girl whom had fought against a very strong boy. Coarse grains reached out to brush over her cheek gently, before catching a stray drop of blood in her hair. Gaara kept his eyes on the girl, his arms crossed over his chest. _It's so generous of her; to bleed so much for us. No one else bled for us like she did, but she did. And to make it so pretty…whimsical isn't it? _

Gaara didn't respond, only continued to stare down at her. She suddenly gasped in pain, breath caught in her throat and a choked sound came out several times. She was coughing horribly and wetly, blood smattering over the sheets and around her mouth. Her brows were furrowed and she didn't stir due yet amazingly, not a real wonder why she lost to the enraged boy who almost killed her. _See? Even in an unconscious state, she wants to give to us…we should thank her later, for bleeding in such a way for us._ Gaara's irises were dilating slowly, black rings becoming thinner. The sand washed over to her, sweeping up the blood and sponging it gently.

Shukaku crooned at the taste of her blood and urged her to cough up a little more. The sand whirled around her neck in a loose hold, squeezing tenderly, trying to coax another coughing fit out of her. Gaara himself couldn't taste her blood and wondered what it tasted like, if Shukaku who was equally vigorous to all others' blood, why did he coo praises about hers so much? How delicious did the raccoon demon consider her blood to give kind words of it?

_Gaara…we must be gentle on her, she is our giver, and we must not take too much if we wish it to last. Bit by bit we have to ration it…or else it all goes away too quickly._ Gaara had stopped listening to him, pressing steps closer to the girl who had opal eyes but he couldn't remember her name. He stopped right before her, and his hand reached out to touch the corner of her mouth when it began to leak blood once more, her monitor beeping a little faster after the coughing fit. His index finger swiped through the blood.

He held it out for observation; staring at it he cocked his head to the side unnoticeably. His finger was popped into his mouth and he suckled it. It was metallic, like all the other blood he'd gotten tastes of in the past but her blood was perhaps a little sweeter. Like…strawberries. It tasted like metallic strawberries.

He heard a whimper and looked down at her. Her eyes were open and alert, opal gleaming in the pseudo light; fear gleaming in them unheeded. He cocked his head again and the sand rose above him almost threateningly. She made another gasping choked sound in the back of her throat and more blood spilled from her mouth. Her hand rose to wipe the crimson away on instinct before his hand caught her wrist. He bent down to her level, looking into her eyes and had it been another person, another place she may have thought it romantic. It was frightening and she shrunk against the pillow, as though trying to melt in it.

His head got closer and the girl couldn't think besides to run and hide from him. His mouth closed over hers, tongue out and laving away the blood which had gathered and prying her lips open to lick away whatever else remained. He pulled away from her and she only stared at him blankly, not moving but trembling more than before. Her heart monitor was showing that she was distressed. His mouth opened to speak and his hold on her wrist kept her from scrambling off her bed. "Bleed like that more often, you look beautiful like that." He smiled (she interpreted it more as a sadistic grin of a killer) at her wanly, just as Shukaku said he should. "I want you to bleed for me like you did before again."

She was still and watched him with wide eyes when he retracted his hand from her wrist and straightened. His form sank away into grains of sand, whisking out the cracks of the door to leave her suddenly shaking.

Gaara looked back at her room over his shoulder. _We will have to pay her another visit, if she knows we like to see her bleed like that. We should make sure she bleeds like that for us, only us, ne Gaara?_ Gaara for once, was in agreement with his other half-no one else should be able to see her bleed so wonderfully.

He strode past her teammates who had come for a visit and saw him appear from her very room. The one with the dog gave him a mixture of fear and a angered glare. Both were worried for her sake though and he found himself the tiniest bit annoyed with that.

They rushed to her room and he watched them out of the corner of his now narrowed eye; she shouldn't-_wouldn't_ be allowed to bleed so nicely and generously for others.

_No one. _

-

Fin…-.-

…Mercy? O.O;; Don't kill me, it was the plot bunnies!!! –cries- Review no matter how odd it is. O.o …I planned on making it nice! I promise! …Then it went array… and it's horribly OOC…XD


End file.
